MI INSTRUCTORA Y YO
by irondino81
Summary: One Shot, este es el comienzo del como floreció el romance entre Moira Burton y Ada Wong, así como también los inicios de Burton en S.H.I.E.L.D. Aviso: fic yuri, se recomienda discreción. Spin Off De: RESIDENT EVIL, LA VENGANZA DE LOKI
**AVISO:** **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL Y CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE HECHO CON FINES DE DIVERSION**

 _ **ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN LA ACTIVIDAD: "LO QUE ELLAS QUIEREN" DEL FORO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR**_

 _ **IMPORTANTE: LAS SECUENCIAS CANDENTES ESTAN RESALTADAS CON NEGRITAS, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION**_

 **MI INSTRUCTORA Y YO**

 **Abril del 2016, Ciudad de Nueva York.**

 _ **MOIRA**_

El ruido del jodido reloj me despertó de aquel sueño placentero que tenía, al ver que eran las 11:30 de la mañana lo arroje al suelo de mala gana.

-Ah Mierda de alarma, olvide quitarla. –dije un poco molesta.

Me levante de la cama para irme directo a la ducha, luego de terminar comencé para reflejarme en el espejo y poder ver los moretones y heridas que tenía en mi cuerpo, producto de mis combates nocturnos por las calles de la ciudad.

-El moretón del hombro parece nuevo, ¡maldito Deadpool!... le dije que me cubriera las espaldas como debería. –dije mientras me colocaba un vendaje sobre dicho golpe.

Al darme la vuelta mire que uno de mis moretones estaba cerca de mi tatuaje que me hice tiempo atrás

 **-** **永遠に死んだと妖精** (Moira y Ada por siempre)

Al mismo tiempo en que miraba mi tatuaje miraba, en la radio comenzó a escucharse la canción: **"I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY"** de **The Eagles** , entonces la nostalgia comenzó a invadirme al recordar que era la canción favorita de mi sexy instructora, la cual no solo me enseño a luchar sino que también me mostro lo que es amar, pero sobre todo me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi primera novia, Emily.

-Ada…mi amor. -dije mientras suspiraba.

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 **Noviembre del 2013, Centro Medico de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nueva York.**

Comencé a despertarme lentamente por el sonido de un electrocardiograma al que estaba conectada, me sentía algo mareada y adormecida, muy similar a las veces que fumaba hierba para calmar mis dolores provocados por los combates que sostenía en contra de los cabrones que molestaban los inocentes, sobre todo con las chicas.

Me llenaba de rabia cada vez que veía a cualquier hijo de puta que se sobrepasaba con su novia, por lo que no dudaba en darles la golpiza sin importarme nada más que la seguridad de ellas, el solo ver los ojos de aquellas chicas indefensas me hacían recordar a la única persona que conquisto mi corazón y que desgraciadamente ya no estaba conmigo.

-Emily… -dije mientras miraba su nombre en japonés tatuado en mi brazo izquierdo.

Intente levantarme de la cama donde me encontraba, pero el dolor que tenía en mi cabeza me lo impidió.

-¡Mierda!… jamás había tenido una jaqueca como esta en mi vida. –dije mientas me tocaba la cabeza

En ese momento un tipo de traje de etiqueta color negro entro a mi habitación, era el mismo que me había visitado en mi departamento semanas antes luego de una lucha que tuve con aquel cabron que tenía la cara de hueso.

-Buen día, señorita Burton… ¿cómo se siente? –Me pregunto.

-me siento Jodida… -le conteste. –En el tiempo que llevo combatiendo el crimen en las calles es la primera vez que me tunden de tal forma.

-No debió haber tomado a la ligera a la brigada de demolición, eso hasta los propios vengadores lo saben, Seria buen momento para reconsidere la oferta que le hice semanas atrás. –me dijo.

Como si el dolor de mi cabeza no fuera suficiente ahora tenía que soportar los sermones de Phil, lo único que quería era que cerrara la puta boca y que me dejara descansar, así que le conteste:

-Escucha Phil, si vas a insistir con tus mierdas de ingresar a S.H.I.E.L.D. de nuevo, ¡olvídalo!… solo quiero largarme de aquí para volver a las calles a patear culos por mi cuenta.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, el golpe que recibió por parte de Bola de trueno le provocó una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, por lo que requiere reposo absoluto.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tengo que permanecer aquí encerrada en esta jaula de pájaros?... Grandioso. –dije molesta.

Con el paso de los días me recupere poco a poco, en una que otra ocasión me levantaba para caminar un poco por los pasillos de aquel hospital, era intrigante ver demasiada vigilancia en el lugar, era como tener 1000 ojos jodiendote a todo momento.

Tras estar 2 semanas en recuperación, los médicos me dieron de alta al fin, estaba ansiosa para regresar a la acción pero no fue así ya que al poco rato fui visitada nuevamente por Phil y de otro agente que más bien parecía un pirata afroamericano debido al parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-Hasta que por fin se me hizo el conocerla, señorita Burton. -me dijo extendiéndome la mano para que lo saludara, a lo cual accedí.

-No sabes que ya paso el día de brujas, ¿Quién eres, un Jack Sparrow negro? –le pregunte en alusión a su parche en el ojo.

-Permítame presentarme, soy Nick Fury director de la agencia gubernamental S.H.I.E.L.D. y por lo visto su sentido del humor es algo "peculiar"… he oído mucho sobre usted y de su trabajo combatiendo el crimen en las calles de Nueva York, señorita Burton.

-Por favor solo llámame Dark Queen, también es un gusto conocerte, Nick y veo que estás muy bien informada sobre ello, quien le conto sobre mi ¿acaso fue el escala paredes o el Steve Wonder con traje de demonio rojo? –le pregunte.

-Fueron ambos y también me comentaron sobre la formidable lucha que sostuvo en contra de Taskmaster.

-Ah si, el cabron de la cara de hueso, valla que fue toda una odisea confrontarlo, se puede decir que terminamos en empate.

-Y gracias a esa pelea fue que se ganó el interés de toda la agencia y también de los propios vengadores. –me dijo Fury.

-¿Solo por luchar con ese payaso con cara de cráneo?... no me jodas. –le conteste algo incrédula.

-Pues ese payaso de la cara de cráneo como le dices, es uno de los villanos más buscados por S.H.I.E.L.D. y no solo eso, ya que su nivel de combate está al nivel del Capitán América y de otros super héroes.

-Valla, y yo que pensé que era un simple ladronzuelo de más. –dije algo asombrada.

-De echo han sido muy pocos los han logrado tener un combate parejo en contra de Taskmaster, uno de ellos es el capitán Rogers y ahora Usted, eso es digno de reconocerse.

-Gracias por los halagos, pero ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieren de mi?

-Vera Señorit… perdón, Dark Queen… resulta ser que S.H.I.E.L.D. está formando un nuevo equipo denominado los Vengadores Obscuros, y usted llena todos los requisitos para el equipo.

-Suena tentador, pero como ya se lo mencione a Phil en anteriores ocasiones, yo trabajo sola y no necesito a nadie que esté detrás de mí. –les conteste.

Pero entonces Nick me dijo algo que me dejo desconcertada y molesta.

-Bueno si eso es lo que quiere entonces no habrá discusión, aunque debo advertirle que en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de este complejo, la policía ira tras de usted para interrogarla por la forma tan brutal en la que castiga a los criminales.

-Oye esos cabrones se lo merecían, además no iba a permitir que se sobrepasaran con la gente inocente. –conteste con cierta molestia.

-Si entiendo que no tiene malas intenciones y es por eso que la ayudaremos para que la policía no abra una investigación en su contra, siempre y cuando acepte la oferta que le estamos ofreciendo.

-supongo que no tengo alternativa. –dije molesta.

-Mañana por la noche un agente especial se reunirá con usted en Central Park, espero sea puntual… ah por cierto, bienvenida a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agente Burton. –me dijo Fury.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, Jack Sparrow. –le conteste de forma sarcástica.

Después de aquella reunión regrese nuevamente al departamento que compartía con Emily, ¡dios, como la extrañaba!... el simple hecho de estar ahí me hacía recordarla en todo momento, desde su muerte intente buscar un nuevo sitio donde vivir, pero ¿A dónde?... no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y mi única amiga Claire, viajaba constantemente tratando de limpiar el mundo de esos bichos biológicos.

No podía pedirle ayuda a mi familia y mucho menos después de que Barry me prohibió todo contacto con mi madre, Polly y Natalia, y todo por el simple hecho de amar a una mujer, no sabía si sentir tristeza, enojo, decepción, en fin demasiados sentimientos encontrados para alguien como yo que aparentaba ser fuerte y algo ruda en contra de los criminales que enfrentaba, pero lo que realmente quería era ser amada.

Por fin había llegado la hora de conocer al agente que me fue asignada, dude por un momento en asistir pero si no lo hacía iba a tener problemas con la ley, así que llegue 5 minutos antes al sitio acordado, me extraño un poco que la reunión fuera en una de las partes más obscuras de central park por lo que decidí tomar mis precauciones, me fui armada con mi fiel katana, sin olvidarme claro de mi traje de batalla.

-Solo espero que no sea cualquier imbécil que me mire primero los senos en vez de mi rostro. –pensé.

De repente escuche una voz femenina que me hablo detrás de mí.

-Espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho tiempo, señorita Burton.

-¿Quien está ahí? –dije, desenfundando mi espada.

Fue entonces cuando apareció ante mí, me quede sorprendida ante la belleza de aquella chica asiática, llevaba un atuendo muy elegante de color negro, blusa blanca y zapatos rojos, tenía unos ojos muy lindos de color miel, era un poco más alta que yo, su cabello era negro, corto, su atuendo hacia resaltar sus piernas muy bien torneadas, mi mirada se fijó por un momento en el escote de su blusa, pude ver sus senos no muy grandes pero muy hermosos y finos, pero lo que me dejo con la boca abierta fue su hermoso trasero, firme redondo y muy bien parado, en ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a divagar e imaginármela desnuda ante mí, pero fue la voz de ella la que me saco de balance diciéndome:

-¿Se encuentra bien, Agente Burton?…

-Que… ah sí claro, estoy bien. –le conteste algo nerviosa, mientras guardaba mi espada. –Asi que tú eres la agente que Fury me asigno.

-Asi es, me llamo Ada Wong, aunque también soy conocida como la mariposa carmesí, es un placer conocerla, señorita Burton.

-¿Ada Wong?... mmm he escuchado un poco sobre ti por los informes de la BSAA y Terra Save, un momento, ¿no fuiste tú la que liberaste el Virus-C en Edonia y China?

-veo que fama aun me precede, a pesar de que no fui la responsable de ello. –me contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Que no fuiste responsable de ello?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –le pregunte.

-Es una larga historia que te contare después, ahora es momento de irnos.

-Entonces ¿vas a llevarme al cuartel general para que me revisen y me desnuden o algo así?

Creí que mi comentario provocaría el disgusto de Ada, pero en vez de eso me respondió con una risa muy picara.

-Qué cosas tan graciosas dices Dark Queen.

-Tu puedes llamare Moira. –le conteste sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo, Moira…

-Bueno, si no vamos al cuartel general, ¿entonces a donde iremos? –le pregunte nuevamente.

-ya lo veras. –me respondió.

Luego de eso me llevo hasta su auto, me quede boquiabierta al ver que se trata de un camaro convertible de color rojo, en cuanto abordamos aquel lujoso auto me dijo algo que me sonrojo:

-Por cierto me gusta tu atuendo.

-Eh gracias… pero tú también luces muy sensual, no sabía que las agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se vistieran de forma tan casual.

-No lo hacemos muy seguido, aunque yo soy la única excepción, me gusta verme formal y sensual a la vez. –me contesto con aquella sonrisa que me cautivaba cada vez que lo hacía.

Mientras viajábamos en aquel auto, no pude evitar el mirar su escote y sus piernas a cada momento, me sentía tan nerviosa como una colegiala en su primera cita, algo que solamente Emily había podido lograr.

Luego de varios minutos de viaje llegamos a nuestro destino, era una lujosa casa ubicada en los suburbios de Nueva York.

-Wow ¿esta es tu casa?…

-Asi es, bienvenida a mi hogar.

Al entrar a su casa me quede pasmada por lo que vi: había muebles de finísima calidad con ciertos toques orientales adornado con un pequeño mini bar en el fondo, al fondo se podía ver el balcón en donde se apreciaba la majestuosidad de la ciudad.

-"No me jodas, es más grande que mi departamento" –pensé.

-Por lo visto no tuviste tiempo de empacar tus cosas. –me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, creí que me llevarías al cuartel general o a combatir el crimen, asi que me puse mi traje de combate, nunca pensé que me traerías a tu casa. –le dije.

-No te preocupes, en el cuarto de visitas deje una muda de ropa.

-Oh Gracias, Ada. –le dije algo apenada.

Subí a la planta alta a donde estaba mi cuarto, apenas salía de mi asombro de la sala de estar cuando vi lo que era mi habitación: había una cama de 3 piezas, 2 lámparas de estilo oriental a los lados, una tv de plasma, una cómoda de material fino con espejo y el baño tenía su propio yacusi.

-"Esto está comenzando a gustarme" –pensé.

Pero mientras me desvestía, Ada entro a la habitación.

-Ups lo lamento. –dijo algo apenada.

-Descuida Ada no pasa nadaaa… ¡dios mío! –dije en cuanto la mire con aquel Negligé de color negro con detalles rojos, dejándome sin aliento.

-Solo quería preguntarte si no se te ofrecía algo más. –me dijo.

-No gracias, estoy bien… le conteste de forma tímida. –te agradezco la hospitalidad, Ada.

-Me alegra que estés cómoda, ahora trata de descansar bien por que mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento.

-Está bien, buenas noches Ada y gracias por la hospitalidad.

-No hay de que Moira… -me dijo. –por cierto, lindo tatuaje.

-Gracias por el cumplido, tú también descansa. –le conteste.

Luego de eso me acosté en aquella enorme cama, mire el despertador y me sorprendí un poco al ver que iban a dar apenas las 10 de la noche, desde que asumí la identidad de Dark Queen salía a esa hora a limpiar las calles del crimen y a veces iba a aquel bar del centro a tomarme un trago que terminaba con una aventura de una noche con alguna chica.

 _ **Era alrededor de la media noche y aun me era imposible conciliar el sueño, no me podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Ada vestida con aquel sexy atuendo y fue entonces cuando**_ _ **yo misma comencé a tocarme pensando en ella, baje mis manos bajaron hasta mis bragas y al mismo tiempo toque mis senos que levantaron mis pezones poco apoco, más tarde regresaban a mi vagina ardiente para tocarla por debajo de las bragas, me imaginaba como aquella belleza asiática me besaba por todas partes, Apenas pude contener un gran grito de placer, que inútilmente intente retener cubriéndome la boca con una mano, mientras me venía con la otra, sintiendo como me salía un poco de fluido por entre mis dedos.**_

 _-Ada… -pensé, mientras llegaba al clímax al mismo tiempo._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco más temprano de lo habitual, al levantarme de la cama note que mis bragas estaban humedecidas.

-No fue un sueño después de todo. –pensé mientras me cambiaba las bragas.

Me vestí con la ropa que Ada me había dejado y baje hasta la cocina en donde la encontré sentada degustando una taza de café mientras miraba su Tablet.

-Buen día Moira, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – me pregunto.

-Bastante bien, por ciertas la ropa me quedo muy bien, gracias. –le conteste.

-De nada, ¿Gustas café?

-Por supuesto.

Mientras me servía el café y preparaba una bandeja con pan tostado, aquella fantasía que tuve con ella comenzaba a regresar de nuevo, cuando de repente me dijo:

-Espero estés lista para el entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento?… ah sí… el dichoso entrenamiento. -dije un poco desconcertada.

-Acabo de terminar el itinerario de tu entrenamiento, por la mañana realizaremos trabajo de gimnasio y combate, luego realizaremos pruebas de tiro para comprobar tu puntería y cada 2 noches saldremos a las calles a combatir el crimen.

-¿Cada 2 noches?... pero y que hay de los criminales, no poder estar tranquila sabiendo que esos cabrones están jodiendo a los inocentes.

-No te preocupes por eso Moira, Spider Man y Los defensores (Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fisth, Jessica Jones) se encargaran de ello.

-Por lo visto los conoces bien, tanto como yo.

-He luchado junto a ellos en algunas ocasiones, de hecho hace un par de meses ayudamos a los vengadores a detener a Ultron.

-Escuche sobre esa batalla, estuve tentada a ir pero sentí que aún no estaba lista para enfrentar a ese montón de chatarra. –le respondí.

-Es normal que hallas sentido algo de inseguridad en aquel momento, pero descuida Moira, con mi ayuda hare que te conviertas en toda una vengadora, quien sabe en un futuro ayudaras a salvar el mundo, te lo prometo. –me dijo tratando de animarme, a lo que le respondí con una sonrisa.

Y fue así como comenzó mi duro entrenamiento junto a Ada, me quede sin palabras en cuanto realizábamos nuestras sesiones de combate, sus técnicas eran realmente impresionantes y que decir cuando entrenábamos con los palos de Kendo, pensé que sería sencillo manejar aquellos palos ya que tenían mucha similitud con mis espadas, pero lo único que logre fueron las constantes caídas a la lona y numerosos moretones provocados por aquella belleza asiática, si ya de por si sus habilidades de lucha eran dignas de admirar, lo de los palos de Kendo me dejo más que perpleja.

Conforme avanzaron las semanas, mis técnicas de combate comenzaron a mejorar poco a poco me acople rápidamente al entrenamiento de Ada, pero lo complicado fue cuando realizaba las sesiones de tiro, me era difícil todavía el sostener un arma debido a que los recuerdos del incidente con mi hermana Polly y del trauma que pase en aquella isla aún seguían latentes.

 _ **Cierto día, mientras estaba fijando la mira de un rifle de francotirador cuando Ada s**_ _ **e posó detrás de mi, se acercó y puso su cabeza cerca de mi cuello, me mostro la forma adecuada para usar el rifle, al sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello y me excite muchísimo, cerré mis ojos por un momento y comencé a imaginarme que ella me besaba de forma apasionada, para luego tirarme encima de ella en el piso y mientras yo metía mi mano en sus bragas, ella me besaba y me masajeaba mis senos, pero justo cuando imaginaba que ella estaba jugando con mis partes íntimas, su voz me interrumpió preguntándome si algo malo me sucedía haciendo despertarme de aquel sueño candente.**_

-¿te encuentras bien, Moira?

-Eh… que ah sí claro que estoy bien… –le dije nerviosa. –Es solo que aún no me acostumbro todavía a usar pistolas.

-Oh entiendo, supongo que lo que viviste en aquella isla junto a Redfield aun es difícil de superar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –le pregunte.

-Le tu expediente de Terra Save, de hecho te sorprenderá saber que yo soy una de las sobrevivientes de Raccoon City.

-¿Hablas en serio? –le pregunte incrédula.

-Asi es, fue mi primera misión como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. mi trabajo consistía en recuperar información confidencial de Umbrella.

-Valla, esas son fuertes declaraciones. –dije impresionada.

A partir de ahí Ada y yo nos convertimos en buenas amigas, charlábamos de un sinfín de cosas, fue genial descubrir que teníamos varias cosas en común, salvo por uno que otro gusto musical, mientras que yo prefería escuchar Rock y heavy Metal, Ada tenia gustos algo variados, aunque se inclinaba más por las prefería las baladas en inglés.

Por momentos estuve tentada a revelarle mi gusto por las mujeres pero aún no me sentía en confianza como para revelarle algo de esa naturaleza, a lo mejor podría reaccionar de la forma tan cruel en que reacciono Barry así que preferí mejor guardar mi secreto, pero eso no me impidió el que cada noche antes de irme a dormir me masturbara pensando en aquella belleza asiática llamada Ada.

Tras varias semanas de arduo entrenamiento, el día en que sería llevada al cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. por fin llego, abordamos un helicóptero que nos llevó a dicho lugar, era una especie de portaaviones volador que surcaba los cielos del océano atlántico, ahí fuimos recibidas por Fury y Phil, Ada les dio un reporte de mi entrenamiento del cual quedaron muy sorprendidos por los resultados.

Poco después fuimos presentadas con nuestro equipo al que llamaban "los vengadores Obscuros", se trataba de un grupo de 4 héroes por así llamarlos bastante peculiares, uno de ellos era un sujeto de mirada fría el cual tenía una camiseta negra con un cráneo pintado en el torso, otro era una especie de Spider Man negro pero con esteroides, el tercero tenía un aspecto normal, hasta que de repente unas garras de metal salieron de sus manos dejándome estupefacta y el ultimo era el mismísimo Johnny Blaze en persona, aun no podía creer que haría equipo con Punisher, Wolverine, Ghost Rider y Venom.

Luego de la presentación, nos embarcamos con rumbo a Europa, la misión consistía en detener a los cabrones de HYDRA en donde no hubo dificultad alguna, pero el verdadero problema era la fuerte tensión que había entre el grupo, mientras que Punisher y Wolverine no dejaban de ver con malos ojos a Venom, este tenía una fuerte rivalidad no solo con ellos, sino también con Blaze, parecía que las únicas sensatas en el grupo éramos Ada y yo, aunque a pesar de las diferencias de todos, Ada era las voz de la razón en aquel hervidero llamado vengadores.

Y así continuamos durante algunos meses pateando culos por el mundo, me mantuve al margen de los problemas y diferencias que había en el grupo, pero todo cambio cuando en una ocasión que estábamos por partir a una misión, Punisher comenzó a cuestionarme acerca del distanciamiento que tenía con Barry, a lo que le conteste diciéndole que quien mierda era para inmiscuirse en mis asuntos personales, entonces me revelo que él era uno de sus mejores amigos y que tenía contacto con él, eso y más fue el detonante para reclamarle y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, sorprendentemente Logan salió en mi defensa y comenzaron a hacerse de palabras, pero el bastardo de Venom comenzó a burlarse de lo ridículo que nos veíamos, esto causo no solo el enojo de todos sino que también fue el detonante para que comenzáramos a pelear entre todos, hasta que el personal de S.H.I.E.L.D. tuvo que separarnos debido a lo violento que se puso el asunto.

Luego de la trifulca Fury nos reunió a todos, con excepción de Ada quien no estuvo presente, estaba muy molesto por nuestro comportamiento y que no iba a tolerar más incidentes de este tipo, por lo que en ese mismo momento decidió desintegrar al equipo, lo que se me hizo injusto fue que cargue con casi toda responsabilidad del incidente, pero no iba a quedarme callada así que le dije sus verdades en su cara y termino por sacarme del cuartel general.

Horas más tarde, llegue a la casa de Ada estaba tan cansada por la discusión que me recosté en el sofá y al poco rato la escuche llegar y como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con los regaños de Fury, ahora tendría que escuchar los sermones de Ada.

-Fury ya me puso al tanto de lo ocurrido, Moira… ¿Se puede saber a qué se debió tu comportamiento, Moira?–me dijo en tono serio.

-Fue culpa de Castle… -Respondí. –El cabron estaba jodiendome sobre mis asuntos personales, así que decidí pare el alto de una vez por todas.

-¿Pero tienes idea de lo que tus acciones provocaron?... El protocolo de los vengadores obscuros se fue a la mierda y ahora tendré que responder ante Fury por ello.

-Oye yo no pedí ingresar a esa agencia de mierda y si reaccione así fue porque ese cabron empezó a joderme de que por que no hablaba con mi padre. –le respondí.

-¿Solo por eso? –me pregunto Ada incrédula.

-hay cosas que no sabes de mí y es mejor que no me preguntes porque, no quiero gritarte de la misma forma que le grite a Castle, ahora si me disculpas estoy muy cansada. –le dije de mala manera.

Tras discutir con Ada me encerré en la habitación y me recosté en la cama por el resto de la tarde, pensando no en el incidente del Helicarrier, sino en lo ocurrido en el pasado cuando Barry descubrió mi secreto.

Mire el reloj de la pared y vi que eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba la Laptop de Ada, pero antes de eso me asegure de que ella estuviera dormida y una vez hecho esto, prendí la laptop y me conecte en el Skype para realizar una videollamada a mi familia, luego de varios minutos de espera Polly me contesto, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos al verla a ella junto con Natalia.

-¡Moira! ¡Eres tú! –dijo extasiada Natalia.

-Hola hermanitas, no saben la alegría que me da el volver a ver sus rostros luego de 18 meses, no saben lo mucho que las he extrañado. –les dije.

-Nosotras también te hemos extrañado mucho. –dijo Polly. –hemos tratado de hacer contacto contigo durante meses, pero no hemos podido hacerlo y menos aun cuando papá nos prohibió todo contacto contigo, pero descuida en estos momentos el no está aquí, es más llamare a mamá para que charles con ella.

Enseguida mi madre apareció junto a mis hermanas, no pude evitar el llorar en cuanto la vi.

-Mi niña… al fin puedo ver de nuevo tu rostro. –me dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-hola mamita… te he extrañado tanto.

-Y nosotras a ti también, cada día pensamos en ti y en la falta que nos haces, mi niña… pero dinos, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

-Estoy bien mami, he estado ocupada tratando de salir adelante aquí en Nueva York y…

De repente mi madre interrumpió la plática cuando escucho a Barry llegar a la casa, vi como de forma desesperada Polly intento cerrar la video llamada pero era muy tarde, Barry apareció junto a ellas y furioso comenzó a reprenderlas diciéndoles que porque estaban hablando conmigo si estaba prohibido, pero aún faltaba lo peor.

-Creí que había sido bastante claro la última vez que te vi, Moira… y por si ya lo olvidaste te lo volveré a repetir, no quiero que vuelvas a llamar a esta casa de nuevo, No voy a permitir que Polly y Natalia se vuelvan lesbianas como tu… Eres una decepción para esta familia, y si aún te queda un poco de dignidad abstente de buscarnos, porque para mí y esta familia está muerta, ¿me escuchaste, muerta?

Luego de que la videollamada se cortara, sentí como mi corazón se partió en pedazos por todas las palabras tan brutales que Barry me acababa de decir, Salí al balcón de la casa y me puse a llorar en silencio, hasta que minutos después Ada apareció.

-Moira, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –me dijo.

-Solo quería respirar aire fresco, es todo. –le conteste.

Pero mis ojos llorosos me delataron de inmediato, y preocupada ella me pregunto:

-¿Estuviste llorando, verdad?... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-La verdad es que no, no estoy bien y no lo he estado desde hace meses, mi vida es una mierda y ya no sé qué hacer.

-Oye tranquila Moira, porque no te calmas y me cuentas lo que te sucede. –me dijo ella tratando de reconfortarme.

Nos sentamos en el sofá para charlar, pero antes de eso Ada se dirigió al mini bar y saco una botella de vino fino el cual me ayudo a calmarme, respire profundo y comencé a contarle todo.

-Antes de que llegaras, estaba usando tu laptop para comunicarme con mi familia, era mi primera videollamada en 18 meses, todo iba bien hasta que mi padr…quise decir Barry apareció y… perdona… es que es muy doloroso. –le dije con voz quebrada

-tranquila Moira, puedes confiar en mi… -me dijo ella.

Y fue así que pude decirle lo que me aquejaba, primero le revele que era lesbiana, así como también la relación que tuve con Emily y la forma en que murió, pero lo más difícil fue cuando le dije cuando Barry se enteró de mis preferencias y la forma en que me dio la espalda y por ultimo lo ocurrido con la videollamada, Ada estaba en shock luego de todo lo que le comente.

-Estoy sin palabras, Moira… aun no puedo creer semejante crueldad por parte de tu padre y todo por simple hecho de amar a alguien de tu propio sexo.

-Ahora entiendes el porqué de mi reacción con Punisher luego de que este me estuviera jodiendo respecto a Barry. – le dije.

-Si lo entiendo, pero ¿porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio, Moira?

-Creí que no entenderías, además pensé que cuando supieras que soy lesbiana me echarías de tu casa.

-Jamás le haría eso a una amiga y menos si ha sufrido tanto. –me dijo, mientras me daba un cálido abrazo.

Su abrazo era tan cálido que me hizo recordar a Emily, de hecho la forma de ser de Ada era casi idéntica a la de mi novia fallecida: cariñosa, comprensiva y a la vez misteriosa.

-Gracias por tus palabras Ada, no sabes lo reconfortada que me siento.

 **Aquel abrazo se prolongó por algunos minutos, pero no sé si fue por el efecto del vino pero me arme de valor y la sorprendí dándole un beso en su boca, por un momento pensé que me rechazaría pero en vez de eso solo se quedó quieta, sin decir palabra alguna.**

 **-Discúlpame Ada, pero ansiaba hacer esto desde que te vi por primera vez y también quiero decirte desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que estoy locamente enamorada de ti. –le dije mientras ponía mi cara de niña triste.**

 **Entonces Ada me tomo tiernamente de mi barbilla para luego plantarme un cálido beso, Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, la piel se me erizo toda a lo que respondí besándola de la misma manera, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que nos alejáramos un poco y entonces ella me dijo con voz sensual:**

 **-Te confesare algo Moira, cada vez que te ibas a dormir te espiaba por las noches sin que te dieras cuenta, no sabes lo excitada que me ponías cada vez que te masturbabas mientras decías mi nombre.**

 **-oh Ada… -le respondí besándola apasionadamente.**

 **Me quite mi ropa de dormir quedando únicamente con mis bragas, me acerque a ella y comencé a desamarrarle la bata y esta cayó al suelo, comencé a besarle las piernas hasta llegar a su culo donde me detuve para contemplarla por algunos segundos, ella llevaba unas bragas negras con encaje muy lindo, lo corrí un poquito alado y le bese su redondo trasero, con una mano me tocaba la vagina y con la otra trataba de llegar a la de Ada, al mirar arriba note como ella se apoyaba a un costado del mini bar.**

 **Se volteo a verme, mientras me quitaba mis bragas, luego hice lo mismo con su tanga y pude ver esa hermosa vagina que por tanto tiempo solo pude imaginarme en mis sueños húmedos, estaba perfectamente depilada con solo una línea de bello sobre ella, empecé a lamerla, comerla y besarla como una leona hambrienta, jugueteaba su clítoris con mi lengua y le daba leves mordiscos a sus labios, ella se despojó de su sostén negro y comenzó a juguetear con sus senos, emitía pequeños gemidos que me excitaban cada vez más mientras que con mi otra mano me masturbaba, ella me paro y nos quedamos mirando frente a frente.**

 **-Estás loca mi princesa. –me respondió con aquella sonrisa que me ponía como loca.**

 **Luego de eso nos dimos un largo y apasionado beso, su lengua recorría toda mi boca y yo también hice lo mismo, luego me tomo de la cintura y me acostó delicadamente sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar y acto seguido me abrió las piernas y comenzó a hacerme el mejor sexo oral de mi vida, hasta que no pude resistir y explote en un super orgasmo, ella trato de no desperdiciar nada, se acercó a mí y me dio a probar mis propios fluidos.**

 **-Esto aún no termina todavía, princesa. –me dijo.**

 **Estaba totalmente sorprendida, esta era otra Ada muy distinta a la agente seria y de mirada fría que conocía, en verdad era una leona hambrienta de sexo, ni en mis fantasías era tan delicioso, puse mi cabeza en medio de sus muslos y comencé con mi trabajo, Pude sentir su humedad, me dedique a acariciar su clítoris y note que eso la volvía loca puesto que se movía como si quisiera que su cuerpo se rompiera en mil pedazos, le introduje mis dedos en su vagina mientras le lamia,** **Su cara de placer, sus gemidos me enloquecían y lo hacía con más intensidad hasta que sus fluidos salían a montones empapando todo mi rostro. Luego ella lamio toda mi cara para luego besarme tiernamente, luego me hice** **a su lado mientras recuperábamos la respiración.**

 **La mire y ella me sonrió** **Diciéndome:**

 **-Me has dejado sin palabras, Moira.**

 **-Por favor, llámame princesa… soy tu princesa.** **–le dije mientras le** **sonreía y la besaba al mismo tiempo.**

 **Luego de eso,** **nos tapamos con una manta y nos quedamos dormidas en la alfombra.**

 **Al día siguiente me desperté antes que Ada y me fui a duchar, tenía poco tiempo en la ducha cuando sentí entrar a Ada y me abrazo por la espada, sin decir palabra alguna me beso el cuello, la espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y cuando su lengua paso por mi ano** **no pude contenerme le solté un gemido levantando mi pierna.**

 **-más Ada, lámeme más. –le dije.**

 **Me di la media vuelta y comenzó a lamer mi clítoris, mi respiración cambió completamente le pedía más y gemía, me metió su lengua y yo apretaba su cabeza contra mi vagina, Ada levanto su cara y vi su cara excitada mientras se metía 2 de sus dedos en su vagina al mismo tiempo, me agache para besarla y metí mi lengua su mi boca, mientras que ella tocaba mis senos me decía que eran lindos con gran admiración, se llevó uno a su boca me tenía loca me tenía mojada y entonces le dije con voz seductora:**

 **-Ada, quiero probarte…**

 **Inmediatamente comenzó a lamer y lamer como una perra sedienta de sexo, Ada gemía como loca, tocaba su vagina y le daba besos me decía que le gustaba cuando le pase mi lengua justo sobre la línea de su clítoris, lo succionaba y le pasaba la lengua sobre la orillita yo no paraba de gemir, era tan excitante tan delicioso, luego la senté y le puse la ducha en la vagina puse bien fuerte el chorro de agua saliendo de la ducha en su clítoris, la besaba como loca y ahí probé sus senos, sus pezones eran rosados, lindos y duros, sus gemidos me ponían al tope ella comenzó a tocar mi vagina de nuevo hacia círculos muy rápidos sobre mi clítoris, fue que se me ocurrió hacer unas tijeras le puse mi vagina sobre la de ella, ambas movíamos las caderas, estábamos mojadas, excitadas, gemíamos como un par de ninfómanas y fue ahí que tuvimos un orgasmo juntas.**

 **Yo quede exhausta Asi que Ada me cargo en sus brazos y de forma delicada me llevo a su cama y me recostó en ella, luego se acostó conmigo y me puso sobre ella y me beso en la frente, mientras que yo no paraba de besar y tocar sus senos.**

Y a partir de ese día, Ada y yo comenzamos nuestro tórrido romance, nunca imagine que detrás de esa agente de aspecto misterios y seria por momentos, se escondía una chica sensible y romántica, pero fue su lado humano lo que me hizo amarla más y más, su cariño y comprensión hicieron sentirme amada, algo que parecía desaparecer desde que mi Emily dejo de existir.

 *****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

De repente el ruido de las sirenas policiacas me hizo volver a la realidad, quería seguir recordando a Ada de alguna forma así que saque una pequeña caja debajo de mi cama, dentro de ella tenía todos detalles que ella me obsequio, asi como también las fotografías que nos tomamos en los viajes que realizamos por todo el mundo: Las vegas, Aspen, Hawái, Los cabos, Rio de Janeiro, Venecia y Rusia, en todos ellos siempre cada vez que llegábamos al hotel hacíamos el amor ya sea en la ducha o en cualquier lugar de la habitación.

Pero hubo una foto en especial que me hizo derramar una lágrima al verla, estábamos ella y yo besándonos con la imponente torre Eiffel detrás de nosotras, pero lo que me conmovió de aquella foto fue el poema que estaba escrito al reverso de la foto, el cual decía:

" _AMARNOS PARA SIEMPRE"_

 _Hoy te deseo_

 _como la tierra_ _a la lluvia_

 _Deseo tus manos_ _en mi piel_

 _y tus ojos_ _en mi vientre._

 _Hoy mis labios_ _te reclaman_

 _para fundirse con los tuyos_

 _deseo tu ser, viajar por la fantasía_

 _de tus senos algodonados_

 _inventar mil caricias_ _desesperadas_

 _que enciendan tu amor._

 _Hoy deseo_ _más que nunca_

 _tu cuerpo claro_

 _agitado en pasión._

 _Hoy abriré_

 _la canela de mi piel_

 _para que entres_

 _con tu mirada infinita_

 _y amarnos_ _,_ _amarnos para siempre... ¡mi princesa Moira!_

 _Siempre tuya… Ada Wong._

Fue inevitable el llorar luego de haber leído aquel poema, hecho por el puño y letra de la mujer que amo y que me amo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho ni nadie lo hará.

-Que estúpida fui al dejarte, mi amor… -dije mientras contemplaba la fotografía. -Debí comprender que estabas cumpliendo la última voluntad de tu amigo León Kennedy y en vez de eso deje que mis celos me cegaran… espero no sea demasiado tarde para remediar mi error… Ada, ¿Dónde estás?

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia e inmediatamente tome la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Dark Queen…

-Logan, eres tú… a que se debe el honor de tu llamada, espero que no sean problemas.

-Ojala y fuera así, pero creo que los habrá… Tu viejo amigo el Taskmaster ha vuelto a la acción acompañado del desquiciado de Rossovich (Omega Red). Ambos se encuentran en Central Park atacando a varios civiles, entre ellos a una agente del gobierno y a su pequeño hijo, necesito de tu apoyo cuanto antes.

-Gracias por el aviso, Logan… llegare en cuestión de minutos.

-Sabía que no me fallarías, Burton… Logan fuera. –dijo cortando la llamada.

Con la velocidad de un rayo me puse mi traje de batalla y me arme con mi nueva y mejor espada ninja hecha de adamantium, así como también mis estrellas ninjas, todas ellas cortesía de mi buen amigo Logan.

Pero antes de irme a la batalla, tome de aquella caja de recuerdos una pequeña cajita negra que contenía un anillo adornado con un rubí en el centro y diamantes alrededor, lo mire y dije:

-Si vuelvo a rescontrarme contigo, te juro por mi vida que nunca jamás volveré a dejarla ir de mi vida, Mi amada Ada.

 **FIN**


End file.
